<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to handle a tornado by MoonTurkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083774">How to handle a tornado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTurkey/pseuds/MoonTurkey'>MoonTurkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, One Shot, shouting, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTurkey/pseuds/MoonTurkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- You really gone mad!</p><p>Remus knew all the different stages of a furious Black and they are on the third one right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to handle a tornado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Are you out of your fucking mind?</p><p>The yelling was a welcomed change in Remus’ opinion. After Sirius’ ever lasting silence, Remus was finally able to take a breath. He really thought that a; he broke the other completely or b; the other would just walk out the door with his mouth open, leaving him alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Sirius was breathtakingly beautiful when angry and he couldn’t stop being aroused from the sight. The set of the eyes and the color! It looked like storm. A tornado of damascus steel. His features was like a fine sculpted statue. All muscles visible under the tight blue t-shirt he wore. It was rare these days that he had any color on other than black…</p><p>- You really gone mad!</p><p>Remus knew all the different stages of a furious Black and they are on the third one right now.</p><p>Step One: well placed jabs. Sirius did not have to think up where to throw the knives. Actually he didn’t think at all when he wanted to achieve something by hurting others. It just happened, it was really in his blood. They were already through those when he refused to tell Sirius what his mission was.</p><p>Step two: the furious Black just stared coldly, up until the point when you felt like ice was running through your veins as well as his. This was the point where he just couldn’t hold back, because from this step, it’s either the silent treatment with brooding and self-doubt on Sirius’ part - and they already had mistrust in their relationship that they really did not need - or step three.</p><p>Step three: Loud, scary and destructive. Now the tornado in Sirius’ eyes manifested in actions and accidental magic and fist thrown in the wall. When he gets like that Remus couldn’t really do anything just let it happen. He stood silently as Sirius walked up and down in the little apartment, like an animal in a too small cage.</p><p>He was grabbing chunks of his hair now and Remus couldn’t stand there doing nothing anymore. He walked up to the other, even as he was backing off.</p><p>Remus reached out for Sirius’ hand and kissed each knuckle. Up close he could see the struggle and love and fear in his eyes.</p><p>- You can’t go to a wild pack for the full! - he said it quietly now.</p><p>- I have to!</p><p>- No you…</p><p>- Yes I can, and I will. I owe it to Dumbledore!</p><p>- No you don’t! He can’t ask this of you! They… They will tear you apart. If you die… I will run headfirst into battle and tackle the biggest guy just to be with you!</p><p>- Sirius - Remus said sternly, cutting off the rambling. - I understand that you are upset, but I choose to go. I might be able to help other Werewolves who want to break out.</p><p>- Than I’m going to go with you - he said determined.</p><p>- No, you won’t because they would really tear you apart and then I would tear myself apart.</p><p>- Then just don’t - he begged now. The fury leaving his body. Remus cradled Sirius’ head between his hands and kissed him sweetly.</p><p>- SIrius, I have to do this, you know me! If I don’t try I wouldn’t be the man you know! I will go to the pack and save as many as I can and then I will come back and I will make love to you.</p><p>- Can’t you do that now, and leave out all the other part? - Sirius asked almost in a whisper now.</p><p>- Pads…</p><p>- All right but can we have make up sex now because I shouted? -  Remus couldn’t help the laugh coming up.</p><p>- Yes we can - and they did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>